


Orange - Travel

by Ruenis



Series: Rune Factory - Rainbow Event - 2019 [3]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: Written for the #RFUnleashTheGays over at tumblr! :)01/22/19Rosalind and Julia take a trip to Sharance for their vacation! Rosalind seems very excited to take her lovely girlfriend around, meeting all of the de Sainte-Coquilles.





	Orange - Travel

Rosalind beams as she holds Julia’s arm in her own, their fingers clumsily laced together. “Julia, these are my cousins: Evelyn and Sofia de Sainte-Coquille,” she introduces, excited to finally introduce her girlfriend to her extended family, “Uncle Sherman is probably at the diner.. We can see him later.”

Julia politely bows her head, feeling a small smile pull on her lips. Before they had come to Sharance, Rosalind  _ had  _ mentioned that this part of her family was a bit eccentric, but they  _ seem  _ to be rather normal. The two of them are dressed in purple bathing suits, and the younger sister, Sofia, has a parasol with her; neither of them seem to be particularly bothered by the visit, and Evelyn has a warm smile on her lips.

“It  **isn’t** nice to meet you,” Sofia says a moment later, offering the couple a small smile of her own.

Julia is immediately taken aback, about to turn to Rosalind when her girlfriend whispers something in her ear, causing her to slowly relax. “It’s.. nice to meet you, too,” the bath keeper returns, figuring everyone has their quirks.

“We’re going to the beach,” Sofia continues, resting her parasol against her shoulder – it seems to be made of lace, like the frills on Julia’s own dress – and gently taps her fingers against the wooden handle. “ **It’d make me unhappy if you joined us** ,” she adds, excusing herself. As she takes slow steps down the staircase, her sandals quietly tap against the wood, and Julia glances over her shoulder, watching as the strange girl leaves the house.

When the door quietly shuts, Evelyn shifts in front of the couple, that warm, gentle smile still on her lips. “Please excuse Sofia, she’s honest in her own way,” she says, apologising on her little sister’s behalf. Taking a few steps after Sofia, down the staircase, she gestures to the small alcove beside the stairs, where there seem to be racks and racks of various clothing. “Since you travelled all the way here, you should look through my designs,” she says, looking excited, “Rosalind told me how much you liked fashion, too.”

“Really?” Julia asks, immediately lighting up, glee within her lavender eyes, “I’d love to look through, thank you!” Rosalind had mentioned that one of her cousins was a designer, but they had not peeked at anything on their way in, and Rosalind has never elaborated on what exactly kind of designs Evelyn does.

“Tell me what you think, when you’ve finished,” Evelyn says, seeming happy to get more critiques and opinions about her work, “I’ll be seeing you soon, then. I hope you’ll come around often for visits.” Waving politely, she leaves the house as well, leaving the couple alone together.

Rosalind gently pulls Julia down the stairs with her, seeming pleased with how that went.

This is their second trip together; they have already been to Kardia to visit Rosalind’s uncle Jasper, and her other cousin, Bianca. Rosalind’s family has been nothing but supportive and excited to finally meet the ‘Julia’ that Rosalind writes to them about, and Julia knows that they have two more trips planned. They have to go to Sharance to meet Rosalind’s uncle Porcoline and his foster daughter, Margaret, and take a trip to Fenith Island to see her aunt Beatrix and her cousin Electra.

It seems the de Sainte-Coquilles are spread much farther and wider than initially thought.

“When we’re finished looking around, we can go the beach..” Rosalind hums happily to her girlfriend, finally releasing Julia’s arms once they enter what is presumably Evelyn’s little shop.

All the racks are filled to the brim with various designs, some of them more.. unique, than the others. They are organised rather nicely; there appear to be racks of nightwear, racks of everyday clothing, racks of bathing suits.. There is even one rack full of what seems to be rather..  _ ornate _ .. designs, presumably meant for parties.

The bathing suits, in comparison to the others, are relatively normal – none of them have anything particularly impeding on them, though there are a few with oddly cut gemstones that seem like they might irritate when sitting or lying down.

In the ‘formal’ section, there is a rather large gown with a gigantic skirt adorned in unrefined, uncut gems that seem to have been brought straight here rather than being polished and properly cleaned up. It is immensely heavy as Rosalind tries to push it out of the way, being careful but to make any of the gems fall off. They are obviously not sewn in, and, judging from their slight translucence, not glued, either. The top part of the gown at least has smaller gemstones decorating it, arranged in an odd sort of pattern.. It is far more ornate than the other designs the couple has seen.

There are some more ‘normal’ designs hanging on another rack near the stairs, but these ones are visibly incomplete. A few of them have pins, some have thread hanging off of them, and some have markings in ink, presumably making notes for Evelyn whenever she gets around to finishing.

“Wow, these are..”

“Unique?” Rosalind offers with a soft giggle.

Evelyn’s taste has always been a little different, compared to everyone else’s; when she was a child, she used to wear hairpins made of scrap aluminum, and she would make them herself. It used to take her hours, in the beginning – she would cut her fingers, and whenever Rosalind visited from Alvarna, she would find her dear cousin always with bandaged hands and smelling of bitter ointment.

Evelyn got better, little by little. Rosalind found more intricate kinds of hairpins in her mailbox, gifts, and as the months and years passed they slowly grew from scrap aluminum to odd arrangements of silver and bronze, always decorated in a way unique to Evelyn.

Julia nods, giggling softly in response. These are quite unlike anything she has ever seen; even in the cities with dozens of designers, none of them are quite as unorthodox as Evelyn appears to be. Some of these pieces would obviously be difficult to wear, but they are not meant for everyday use – they would rightfully make a statement if anyone saw someone wearing pieces like this in public, which might be what Evelyn is looking for.

“Would you like to try some on, when we return from the beach?” Rosalind asks curiously, looking excited, “Evelyn would adore it if you modelled some of her pieces for her, she’s never been able to get Sofia to try them on..”

Sofia is more of a talkative advertiser, judging from Evelyn’s recent letters; it seems she has gotten one of the newer residents in town to help her spread Evelyn’s business far and wide.. Rosalind is unsure of how effective that has actually been, given how remote Sharance is; people have to come into town via airship because the town is situated far too up the cliff to have a port.

“Of course!” Julia agrees, lighting up, “I’d love to model for her. We don’t see clothes like this everyday in Alvarna.” Walking toward Rosalind, she gently laces their fingers together, beaming happily at her girlfriend. “I’d love to see  _ you  _ model something for her, too. Maybe we can find something nice for our vacation to Fenith Island,” she says, and Rosalind returns the smile, just as happy with the prospect of their future vacations.

“By the time we get to Fenith Island, we’ll need winter clothes..” Rosalind muses, “Perhaps Evelyn can design us some proper winter coats. I’m sure she’d love some input when we meet her on the beach..” Pulling Julia up the stairs with her, her heels tap softly against the wood, echoing in the empty house, “Apparently, she has a boy bringing her high quality materials whenever she requests them.. It seems him and his boyfriend fight the monsters around here.”

“Ohh, really..?” Julia ponders the possibilities of what Evelyn could come up with when given simple suggestions or requirements. Perhaps, if given fire crystals, she may even be able to use the elemental energy and imbue a sort of warmth spell.. or perhaps she can get it cut and properly refined to use as a decorative, yet functional pin.. “I can’t wait to ask her to design something for us. It’d be nice to have matching coats..”

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sad that rune factory 2 didn't have bathing suits for the towns people, but then again, it came out rather closely after 1, which also didn't have them..
> 
> also i want all the de sainte-coquilles to meet and have a big family meeting..


End file.
